


Fledglings

by Grain_Crain



Series: R6S!Child AU [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: A trade to Nanalolita!!! This is Child!AU for Bandit and Jäger, how these men were as children and the interaction that follows.Also a story of when IQ was like a child.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: R6S!Child AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Jäger to Dominic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PainfulStitches17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/gifts).



> What if the Rainbow operators become a child for some reason? 
> 
> The background story is that there is some weird virus going around where people become a child, rendered useless and naïve so the terrorists can threaten the public. Of course the Six saw this as a threat so the ops are off to solve this. Unfortunately it is very easy to be contaminated, so some of the ops become the host of the virus. Thankfully the virus isn’t doesn’t last long so the effect wears off within 3 to 7 days. Not everybody will turn into a child on the same day - most likely to have a few in a week. Oh man the chaos it creates in the Hereford Base ;)
> 
> Child!operators will be called by their first name (since it’s way before their military years) and adult!operators by their code name in Rainbow.

He was a short and scrawny boy for his age at seven, but was already talking like a teenager. Smart mouthing, sassy and clever, disguised as disobedience. Messy brown hair sticking out like a bird’s nest and bruises on his knees for climbing into places, so he can look down on people and observe them from afar (as well as taunting them with more snide remarks.) Him and Cedrick used to have reputations in their school and Bandit loved every infamy he could show off. 

Dominic is naturally curious to learn. The other adult!operators were genuinely surprised that he’s not the kind of child who snatches or picks up things out of impulse. That is, until they found out that he _does_ take things when there’s no one looking at him. The heartattack and mass panic he caused when adult!operators couldn’t find an impact grenade that was supposed to be kept in the armory. Some suspects that this little devil knows how to pick locks, and Dominic is somewhat aware of their wary attitude. Did he really pick a lock? A digital door? Can a child be able to manipulate car batteries at this age? Dominic will let them muse on all kinds of possibilities. They are too dumb to know that he simply snuck in behind Blitz when the man walked into the storage. A little secret to give him a sense of superiority. He needs it. Especially when he doesn’t know how he got into a military base without his lifelong twin. 

Dominic, in a way, would be putting on a facade after calming himself down upon finding himself in a strange room. This wasn’t his bed. The duvet on him felt heavy and somewhat musty, unlike the rocket-printed blanket his mother washed a week ago. The walls were barren and the table had a few empty bottles with drawings he wasn’t familiar with. And most importantly, he felt somewhat breezy under the thick duvet. Knees touched his stomach and back was cold, as if he wasn’t wearing anything. 

“Cedrick,” Dominic stretched to find the other who always sleeps on his right, “Wake up.” He reached out to an extent that a sleepy body is capable of, but felt nothing from his fingertips. Feeling a rising panic, Dominic shot up to let his eyes sweep around and swallowed dry upon finding no one beside him. Jumping out of the bed caused even more anxiety because that’s when he saw a pair of large pants slipping away from his legs. Clutching on a large grey shirt that hung on his tiny frame, Dominic stood still to focus on understanding this bizarre predicament. 

What could he deduce out of this? A seven year old standing alone in a stranger’s room, wearing someone else’s clothes and staring at empty green bottles. Somewhere his parents weren’t around. He wondered if this was a home of someone malicious. Crooks his father used to chase and capture, the kinds that met the brunt of justices’ hammer from all those tall tales he had heard. Which may mean he is kidnapped for ransom. Yes, that could be the only reason for him to be waking up outside of his home, and God knows what happened to his family. To his Cedrick. Dominic shivered as he started to tense, face already frowning and eyes began to sting. He should have believed those crime dramas. All this time, he thought they weren’t real; and yet here he was, held as a hostage until his parents can pay the villain a crazy amount of money. He wouldn’t mind if they cracked open the piggy bank under his bed to save him.

Then everything seemed to freeze when he heard a pair of footsteps. Clinking and metal bits grinding when a key enters lock, and a click that prompts the door to creak. 

“˙ʎǝʞ ɐ ǝsol noʎ ɹǝʌǝuǝɥʍ sʞɔol ʍǝu ǝʞɐɯ ʇ,uɐɔ ǝM ˙ǝɯᴉʇ ʇxǝu ǝɟɐs ǝuo sᴉɥʇ dǝǝʞ noʎ ǝɹns ǝʞɐW.” A man’s voice, quite grumpy and speaking in a language that Dominic couldn’t comprehend.

“sƃuᴉɥʇ llɐɯs ɥʇᴉʍ pǝsᴉuɐƃɹo ƃuᴉǝq ʇɐ ǝlqᴉɹɹǝʇ sᴉ Dominic ˙ʇɐɥʇ ʍouʞ noʎ puɐ ǝɯ ʇou s,ʇI” In amidst of the other man’s sigh, Dominic briefly heard his name. Still didn’t know what they were saying and the situation seemed to be reaching towards the horrendous highlight. Urgency rang a red alarm within his head and only quick actions might save him here. Hide. Under the bed is extremely cliche and that’s how side characters usually meet gruesome death. Closet? Behind the curtains? No, no-

“˙ǝsɐɥɔ _puɐ_ ǝsɐɔ pɹɐɥ ɐ sɐʍ uǝɥoƆ ˙ʇno ʞɐǝɹɟ ʇ,uoʍ ǝɥ ǝdoɥ I” Their foot was in plain view and there was a window behind Dominic. He made the choice and panic sparked every muscle within him to bolt. Beyond the window, there was a metallic box bolted on the wall to protrude out. He had no idea what level he was on, but it would be an instant death if he was to fall flat. Only if he slipped from the box; Dominic’s flight mode pushed the worry aside and had him stepping over to crouch on the said box.

“¿ʇɐɥʇ ɹɐǝɥ noʎ pᴉD” The men’s voices were somewhat muffled, but at least he wasn’t within their vision, “Dominic?” How do they know his name? Who are these people?

“'ǝɹǝɥ ʇou s,ǝH ˙ʇᴉɥS” Rustling of fabrics and busy thumping. As far as Dominic could hear, it was apparent that his absence made them restless, “˙ɹɐɟ ooʇ ǝuoƃ ǝʌɐɥ ʇ,uplnoɔ ǝH ˙ʞɔǝɥɔ puɐ ʇno oƃ ɐuuoƃ ɯ,I” The stomping was abrupt and nearly made Dominic lose his grip, but he held on until it faded away. After quite some time, he peaked in to find the room empty and decided to climb back in. Then a sudden realisation hit. The fact his legs were shaky from being dead terrified and how the platform under his feet was rattling as he tried to get up. _He needs to get back in, before they find him out here._ Clenching on the ledge, ragged whimper and breathing escaped through his teeth and snots began to clog his reddened nose. 

He could do this. Hooking one leg back inside, Dominic coughed and whispered for his mother, “Dominic!” Someone shouted and it sounded like the man who kept saying his name. Nerves froze and blood ran cold; there wasn’t much a boy could do against a fully grown man who was sprinting like a hunter leaping to catch a troubled fawn.

“No! No!” Fear took control. Within a second, Dominic realised he was leaning back away from the stranger and towards one way route to free fall. Now he wished the man would catch him, but that meant he would be captured for real this time, and maybe this was the end where he meet his demise like a lot of those hostages do, without being able to eat all the candies from his desk drawers, pinch Cedrick’s arm one last time, unable to become a police officer like his father, and he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his family- 

The sudden tug had him choke for a bit and he was dizzy from the rushing momentum that sent his entire body shooting forward. Iron grips on the loose grey shirt pulled his face into an adult’s shoulder, and he was trapped in this man’s hands that bound them close together. It took several punches on the broad back, a feeble demand for a child to have some space to breath and cry at the same time, “That was dangerous!” Dominic heard words that he knew, “What were you doing there?”

“Send me back home,” Dominic pleaded and hoped this man would listen, “Please. I will give you all my money, I’ve got 2,400 pfennige and it’s all I have, and I won’t tell anybody on you.” His entire year's worth of savings but it was a grand price for such dire cause.

“Dominic,” The man looked away for a bit before gaining his composure, “It’s not like that.”

Desperation took a whole new turn on Dominic. He writhed to tear away from contact, “My dad’s a police officer and he will find you, you hear me? He will make you regret it!”

“I know,” The change of demeanour didn’t seem to phase Marius, “And I know him. He sent you here for a,” A pause and heavy sigh, “For a summer camp. You couldn’t remember it because we had, uh, really hard training last night.”

“You’re lying.” A seven year old Dominic’s astute perception was hard to deceive, (which came to be an important aspect in his career in his later life.)

“I- Okay. Look here,” From his wallet came a picture. It showed the man himself and another who had a magnificent beard and piercing gaze, “See?”

“That’s,” Dominic squinted and stared at another new stranger. This man bore similarities to his father minus the beard and outrageous tattoo. He wondered if this was a distant relative, like an uncle he had never met, and yet the way this man and the kidnapper-in-assumption seemed fairly close. Arms on each others’ shoulders and bright smiles; perhaps the stranger could be a family friend, “Who’s this guy?” Dominic finally shifted his gaze up to face the man, “Who’re you?”

“Call me Marius. And I will be looking after you,” A faint smile and an offer for a handshake, “I hope to do a good job this time.”

“Really? You don’t seem like a camp counsellor,” Dominic tapped on the larger hand, unwilling to reciprocate but would rather return the gesture with well-deserving skepticism, “I mean, you don’t seem bossy at all.” And that’s why he stopped labelling Marius as a criminal at this point, because the man appeared quite mild mannered to be one. The surge of confidence was sudden from Dominic, but for some unknown reason he felt more at ease with this man. If there was harm to be done, it would have happened the moment Dominic was about to fall. Call it a naivety, a privilege and curse entitled to a child. 

“Well, I’m a pilot. That’s pretty cool, huh?” 

“You’re a what?” A keen interest lowered the guard on a young mind, “Right. Yeah, maybe that’s why you’re so skinny.” Dominic pulled the duvet over him to hide his own physique.

“Believe me, it comes in handy,” Marius patted on those unkempt brown hair and chuckled when his hand got thwarted away, “Let’s get you some clothes.”

Since then, Jäger tried his hardest to convince Dominic that it was his uncle who invited him to the military base. Dominic couldn’t wave off the suspicion because this man seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but this woman called Monika interfered to steer the awkward tension away. They even organised a phone call with his 'father' to confirm (thanks to Cedrick who took the situation in stride and agreed to be the impersonator.) Jäger was more of a humanification of encyclopedia who rambled on about modern science in a way that a seven year old couldn’t understand, so their dynamics became more like ‘Dominic asking to touch whatever machineries he finds interesting’ and ‘Jäger agreeing but having hard time to clean up the mess.’ The blondie Monika who seemed particularly unthrilled when Dominic criticised her sci-fi stories. Things like, “You know that won’t happen for real. Why do you have to add romance in? Ew, kissy kissy.” He took a liking to the tall, well-built man called Elias, who laughed all too loud at every sassy remark Dominic made. Despite giving Jäger plenty of griefs and hardships, Dominic seemed to be most comfortable to have a reliable adult who showered him with unwavering attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal version of the inverted text.
> 
> ???: "Make sure you keep this one safe next time. We can't make new locks whenever you lose a key."  
> Jäger: "It's not me and you know that. Dominic is terrible at being organised with small things."  
> ???: "I hope he won't freak out. Cohen was a hard case and chase."  
> Jäger: "Did you hear that?"  
> ???: "Shit. He's not here," "I'm gonna go out and check. He couldn't have gone too far."


	2. Bandit to Marius

Soft hazelnut brunette, average height and slender build. There were several things his uncle tried to ‘put some meat’ on young Marius and only one showed an effect of a sort; meals in the adult-serving portion. For some reason, the child didn’t seem to gain as much weight as his uncle hoped, but at least it helped Marius to have neverending energy. Always on the go to learn, experiment, read and run to meet his peers out at the playground. See, Marius doesn't have particularly big googly eyes. And yet, whoever meets him is left with an impression that those brown eyeballs are restless, always following after something that catches his immediate attention. Once he has something to focus on, Marius could stay seated until he is satisfied. The true hail comes after he absorbed every detail into his brain; the child would start to narrate everything he learned. Motor running within this mouth, pretty much a vomit of data splayed for whoever is willing to listen. Perhaps this is an aftermath of his upbringing, where he wanted to attract attention from his uncle to form a familial connection. At least his uncle responded to put a ‘productive’ input, as the old man often diagnosed the nature of their conversations to be.

So how did seven-year old Marius react upon waking up in a room that only his adult-self would recognise? Perhaps more proactive than Dominic. One brief swing to kick the blanket away, Marius rolled to hop off from the bed and ran his hand on the oversized singlet he was wearing. He questioned if this was his uncle’s, considering that’s how he pretended to be a fully grown man with his own place to live. But the stylistic choice seemed different than the plain, old and boring darker shades. Whoever bought these wears must like baby blue and white; just like fluffy clouds in sunny skies. He cocked his head upon finding the fridge nearly empty other than butter, and the cupboard had stale loaf of rye. _Is this man what uncle calls a slob? Oh, look at what we have here!_ Marius had his brows raised to find a jar filled with liquorice, the mouthwatering kind he was allowed to indulge once in a while. Reminded him of uncle- come to think of it, where was his uncle? 

The realisation tore through the wonder and curiosity. Marius was in someone’s place and he could not remember anything about leaving his home. Unless, the day he speculated had finally come. The ideas weren't entirely his own, as they began from hurtful taunts that his classmates hurled at him. He refused to believe them and delved deeper into thick books which were far more advanced for a primary schooler (and such competence was the source of his self-esteem,) but the strange situation called for an absurd and yet plausible, or wishful thought. 

Marius stayed still when he heard the lock jiggled, the knob turned ever so slowly and the door slid open to reveal a man. Not a smile behind the thick beard and the man’s outstretched shadow towered over Marius. Black leather jacket to match the stiff posture; if Marius could take a photo of this encounter, it would be a solid proof to boast and yell about how he met a biker mobster. But cameras are expensive. He is a mere child and completely at this man’s mercy. But as a growing shoot who weathered down the storms and turbulence in his upbringing, Marius possessed a gut like no other. He had all the right to be upfront and ask, “Are you a bad guy?”

With a slight cock in his brow, the man replied curtly, “No.”

Two taps and swaying, “Oh yeah. Haha! Yeah, I didn’t think so. Did my uncle send you? Send me here?” Marius jumped back on the mattress and bumped his knees together with a quiet giggle.

He scratched to make a scritch, then continued as if he had a terrible itch, “In a way, yes.” 

“I knew it! I know a lot of things, you know,” Channeling the bountiful energy, Marius began to sway back and forth, “Like the other day, I finished a whole book about planes. Did you know that wings and body have to be slim so they don’t fight against air and wind? Apparently that’s what makes them slow. Do you think that’s why people can’t fly without being on a plane? But wait, I know. That’s because we don’t have an engine within us. Horse powers! Torque! Acceleration for turbochargers. There are other children asking why we can’t fly while planes can, because planes are heavier, right? But they don’t know. Human legs can’t run as fast, even if we have makeshift wings. Oh but we might be able to do it if we make a wing like albatross’! Big and sturdy. I know we can at least glide. These seagulls are humongous. Who knows if they eat children! But they aren’t as cool as cheetahs. So fast! I think-”

“Marius,” The man, who had been putting up a finger and shaking in disbelief, finally laid a hand on the little boy’s shoulder, “I’m here to take you with me.”

Thrilled at hearing his own name, Marius beamed brighter. Excitement zapping through the goosebumps, he began to believe that this man indeed knew his uncle, “To where? Wait, let me guess.”

“It’s-”

“Let me guess!” Marius interrupted, “Are we- are we going to see- wait. Are we in Düsseldorf?”

“No. Quite far away from there.” The man massaged every corner of his own face, visibly exhausted within five minutes since they first met. 

“Oh boy! Okay, this is finally happening!” Although the bed wasn’t as springly, Marius bounced and squealed. Akin to water droplets on hot pan, restless and burning with enthusiasm, “I didn’t think it’d be so soon. I should have brought my letters and everything else, but it’s okay. I’m ready to meet them.”

“Meet?” The mood was quite the contrast. With an incredulous look, the man inched closer to take a seat on the quaking mattress, “Marius, do you have memories of yourself? Before the reversing?”

“Huh? Reversing? Oh, like reverse? As in back when I didn't live with my uncle? That's too long ago, he said I was very little. But I think I would remember much better after meeting up with my parents,” Tiny fingers were clammy against the man’s cool skin, “Let’s go, then. I’m ready to see them.”

“What-” A brief pause put a rest to the mood that had been escalating. There were awkward staring, a faltering smile from the young boy and a deep sigh under the bearded mouth, “We aren’t here to see your parents.”

“Naw, I’m not falling for that,” The giggle was certainly forced this time, “I mean, this is what my uncle told me from time to time.”

“Like?”

“Oh, you know. See, my classmates, and don’t call them my friends, they’ve been telling me that my parents didn’t want me. I mean, that can’t be true, right? So I asked my uncle about it and he said,” Marius puffed his chest to imitate a generic grumpy middle-aged man, “Marius, my boy. They’ve gone somewhere far away. You won’t be able to reach them, not even planes and cars can travel that far. But when you’re old enough, I will tell you one day.'”

“Fu- Oh, Jesus.” His head hung to avoid those gaze glittering in hope.

“And you know, I’ve read a lot of books. I’m the smartest in my classroom and probably smarter than a few who are years older than me. So I’m old enough, right? That’s why my uncle brought me here to travel and have you to help me. I know he couldn’t come because really, no one can work like he does at my village. I understand he had to stay behind. A real man’s stuff.”

“Marius-”

“You will take me to them, right? I’ve been waiting. And I can finally tell those dumb kids that I have a mom and dad. Uncle said they don’t know better, so I can teach them. Like I always have, even if they find science boring.” His grin broadened but the corner of his lips were already quivering.

“I’m not here to take you to them.” Another sigh blew away dust on the floor.

“Oh. I mean, it doesn’t have to be today. I can wait,” Despite his best effort to keep up the cheer, Marius’ last word wobbled, “You know. I mean, I didn’t actually believe those kids. Because if I did, it means other things they said about me, it means I will end up thinking they were true too. I know I’m not weird, or smelly, or boring. I know my family loves me and my parents, they love me too.”

“Those children in your classroom are below the average. Don't listen to them.” The man gave gentle pats, but he dared not to witness the damp baby fuzzes on Marius' cheeks.

“Yeah. Yeah, right? So I’m not left alone and dumped. My parents, mom and dad, I think they didn’t want to let me go. But they had to. Uncle said that’s what adults do. Making hard decisions. But- but-” The sniffle and heavy heaving began to cut into his words, “I- I didn’t mean to drive them away. I didn’t want them to make the hard decision. Or did I do something? Am I not good enough to be with them? Don't they want me?” A full breakdown. Marius couldn’t hold it in and wailed, channeling the fear for uncertainty. Disappointment was a catalyst to pent up loneliness, jealousy and unrequited affection towards people he hardly knew. As of the moment, he couldn’t care about soaking the shirt to a darker shade with his snots and tears.

“Hey,” Only then the man pinned his attention towards the trembling child. He was quick to pull the small frame in for a hug and pat, and awkward arrays of shushing and whispering, “Please don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t believe that. You’re so much more than that. You’re so cool,” He winced at himself for such corny choice of word and coughed to try again, “Loved by many. Your uncle sounds like a good guy and I’m sure there will be lots of people who love you.”

“I want mom and dad. I want friends who won’t make fun of me,” Marius coughed, “I want people to like what I say and do.”

“Shh. Just a few more days and it will all be okay,” He tightened the embrace, “And I assure you. Two of the things you said will become true. You’ll know when you’re grown up a bit more. I will be here to make sure it stays that way.”

It didn't take much convincing for Marius to believe that he's at some kind of science camp. Especially after the leather jacketed and coarse bearded man named Dominic revealed his personal garage filled with bike models of old and new. Inquisitive hype sent Marius to overdrive and that's when Dominic began to regret (just a little) as if he opened a Pandora's box. Incessant, rapid flowing stream of consciousness spilling out none stop. This boy was crying his eyeballs out an hour ago, so seeing him at least happy and ecstatic must mean Dominic was doing something right. When he finally drove him back to the base, they travelled on a goddamn motorbike; Bandit was going along with the whole cool friend of Marius' uncle, so he may as well commit to it. This earned a whole array of berating from IQ (He wore a helmet,) and even Blitz shook his head in dismay (Hey, let the boy live a motorhead's dream.) Judging by how the three adult behaved around each other, Marius quickly warmed up to the other two Germans. It took half a day for IQ to gain an avid fan who worshipped her stories word by word, and Blitz finally met someone who matched his energy on the track field. 

At this point, Dominic (or _the_ cool Bandit, as Marius wanted to redesign the infamy,) couldn't care less. He didn’t give a damn to see Marius interacting more with the other than himself, because they were far friendlier and more child-safe for a seven year old. _To hell with it._ The bonus was that he could smoke indoors without constantly yapping and chirping, assaulting his ears, “Bandito Dorito!”

“Sh- Oh. Hey, what’s up?” Bandit threw the whole cigarette box away and splayed on the couch to fake a relaxed posture.

“Monika said it’s important to be nice. So I’m here to say,” A little sprint to jump to land flat and square into Bandit’s chest. Marius waited until the man finished coughing, and tried to hold the larger body into his arms to say, “I love you.”

It was weird. Hearing your current boyfriend in his child-self, pledging love in the most platonic way, and yet it’s the purest form of affection. Not that Bandit would degrade their relationship as adults, but being the receiving end of complete admiration and dependency. It made him realise the importance of respect and how he should display it more to those who he cares about. A hand laid on the soft brown hair and Bandit whispered back, “I love you too.”

(Little did he know that Marius had been saying the same thing to ten other operators who he got along really well. But such is love; endless and limitless.)


	3. Blitz, Jäger, Bandit and Moon Fairy to Monika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank [Dagoth-Menthol](https://dagoth-menthol.tumblr.com/) and [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92) for the beta/proof reading! They're the beacon and star!!

Light grey eyes with a tinge of icy blue; Canary-blonde strands fluttered aimlessly. It was as if they were alive themselves - that’s how frizzy and light Monika’s hair was, so her parents used to tie it in braids rather than ponytails. She was quiet when meeting a stranger, but knew when to speak up. She was wary, constantly assessing those around her to see if she could trust them. Monika was the kind of child who gauged how much the other person is willing to listen and respond in a way that would satisfy her. A child wanting approval and attention as she grew up in a household where she had to compete against her siblings. Smart and overachieving siblings. Monika at this stage didn’t want anything too grand - just some words like, “Wow, you’re super cool,” from her peers and “Well done, Monika! That’s amazing,” from adults. 

This often ended up making her look like a know-it-all and a boasting teacher’s pet. Despite the heated argument and teasing, her and the siblings shared an unconditional love for each other. But classmates and their searing leers that dripped with jealousy - the jarring attention pricked her skin from time to time. It never got to a point of bullying, and yet Monika couldn’t find acquaintances to relate to. This was probably the moment she began to spend more time in the library and delve into books, and the fictitious world where her brilliance was praised and respected. A heroine of her own story.

This also fuelled her to be active. People said she had a personality switch when stepping outside, but that wasn’t not all too accurate. Monika felt the urge, the need, to free herself into an open plane when given a chance. The sunlight, wind, fresh air. She felt the movement around the environment, and how her legs absorbed the shocks when they pounded against the ground. Climbing a tree was an easy task and her favourite spot was the middle rather than the top. From leaves to stems, and then the way branches were connected and separated. They were like the pathways of a lump of busy wires her father used to make in his garage. 

When the seven year old Monika woke up, the last memory of yesterday was a blanket over her head as she doodled her new protagonist into a notepad. She certainly didn’t sleep on an adult-sized mattress, and this wasn’t her parents’ bedroom either. Tall wardrobes, high ceiling and cupboards that were out of her reach. Monika began to fear her misplaced short self in a stranger’s room, even more so when the adult-sized singlet and shorts couldn’t hold themselves upon her body as she wriggled out of the bed. 

Panic had been tickling her nerves until, “-t okay?” A man’s voice came behind the door, which escalated everything within her system. 

“Sure. Kids like handsome and good-looking people.” This guy sounded older than the first guy. Deeper and somehow rougher.

“I’m surprised that you’re being modest today.” Another one? This guy laughed and that gave Monika a bone-chilling head count. Three adult men against her, a child.

“Let’s say I am an acquired taste. Isn’t that right, Marius?” 

“Shush, you.” The doorknob jiggled and clicked. Monika knew it would open soon and ran over what she learned at school. _This was it._ The stranger danger that her parents and teacher talked about, but none of them said anything about a situation where she is trapped in a small room to face three people who would easily overpower her. They were towering over her, a girl who froze like a statue in a blanket that was supposed to be warm.

“Moni, did you sleep well?” The shortest out of the three had a soft gaze with a slight smile. He didn’t step any closer, but knelt at a step away from the bed. 

“Shh,” Footsteps were soft against the carpet, “We don’t know her, remember? Don’t act like you’ve met her yesterday,” Monika saw the other scrawny one who seemed to misunderstand that he was doing his best at whispering. She was far from being deaf.

“Too late now. Let’s get her outta here and be done with it.” Monika could immediately recognise the voice. Gruff, grumpy and seemingly unkind. She decided he would not be the kind who listens. 

“Let’s try this again,” His jeans slid across the ground as he pushed forward a little, “Hey, I’m Elias. What’s your name?”

“Monika?” She gripped tight onto the blanket around her and wondered why this man was asking something he knew already. 

“Do you know where you are?”

 _What is he saying? Of course she doesn’t know!_ “No?” Monika began to question his intelligence. She noted her frown also wiped the smile off of his face.

One of the others sighed, “That’s- Gods, Elias. I think we should follow the protocol,” The lankier man slipped out a paper from his pocket and took a few seconds to read before shoving it back, “Monika? You’re at a summer camp for smart children. It’s a mili- I mean, science trip with the best of engineers and computer programmers! Your parents said you can stay here for a couple of nights or more.”

 _A science trip._ It was a subject she excelled at and she could picture her parents’ gleaming pride, but they hadn’t mentioned anything of a sort, “What?”

“It’s as you’ve heard. Now let’s go and find you some clothes.” He cocked his head towards the open door and patted on Elias’ slouched shoulders.

 _No_. Monika had no real reason to accept the suggestion, “Why?” She felt the quiver and couldn’t breath through her nose. This was not the time to cry like a little baby, “I want to talk to my parents. Can I have a telephone?”

“We can do that in a minute. But you need to come with us,” The bearded man was already so close to her. The line was broken, way past beyond the point she wanted them to be, “Right now.”

They weren’t listening. Not these two, that was for sure, “I want to talk to my mum,” She hopped off and stumbled towards Elias. No more than an arm's reach; she curled her fists together with a frown and hoped her desperation could reach the first individual who was gentler than the others, “I want to talk to her.” She could have told him the numbers for the house phone or the university her mum works at, but she wanted to press the buttons by herself. It had to be done under her fingertips to make sure that they weren’t tricking her, or simply let her do what she wanted to do right this moment.

Elias’ mouth was agape as he casted his gaze down. Scratching his head, he sighed and gave her a smile that wasn’t as bright as the first time he shone at her, “Yeah, of course. We can do it at the campsite.”

 _Why not here?_ That wasn’t the answer she wanted. They were keeping her away from doing what she wanted, and whatever she said was something easy for anybody to help. Unless they were what she feared them to be; kidnappers. The ones her family told to stay away from, which was extremely difficult when she came here without her knowledge. _These men weren’t listening._ Then she didn’t have to listen to them either. 

“Oh, Moni. Please don’t cry,” Elias was the first to see the tremble that shook the tiny frame, “It’ll be alright once you come with us-” He didn’t see it coming. A swoosh and his vision was blocked, which he soon snatched off to find a pair of shorts that barely hung around Monika’s waist.

“Move!” Someone shoved Elias down and a commotion could be heard behind him. A loud slam, growl and thud, “Damn it!”

“Dom, you’re bleeding!” Upon turning around, Elias found the pilot holding the other man by shoulder. The door was shut and-

“Fuck that, she ran away!” Elias soon learned that Monika duck past him and pulled the door just as she was about to be grabbed by Dominic. Impressively fast decision making, but it certainly didn’t help when she was a mere child in panic. They all scurried out to find her disappearing into a corner of the corridor. Hoping she would choose an elevator instead of stairs, Elias ran after Dominic and Marius.

* * *

Thank goodness she was running on a carpeted floor, or else her bare feet would be sore seconds ago. There were letters and words on the walls, alphabets, and yet none of them made any sense to her. A random building and weird directories. Monika wondered how close her home could be, or if there would be any means for her to walk back. Seeing an up and down arrow with a steel-sliding door; Monika was happy to see an elevator and slapped the buttons. The numbers rose from G to two and kept going, and the low hum became louder as the display switched to three. 

“Monika!” A man’s bark instilled a gut wrenching scare within her. They were far enough, but also close to a point where she should be able to see them in a few seconds. Pressing the buttons in a frantic motion, Monika prayed to the deity that she often made fun of with her siblings. _Please, God. I won’t laugh at the nuns just because they all look like penguins._

The ding had the fluorescent white light flooding into the area where she stood. She sprinted in, said sorry at whoever was inside and spammed the closing button. As the door closed, the rectangular view narrowed into a thin slit. That was the last image of three men shooting their entire bodies forward, as if they could jam their stretched out fingers to reach her. Thankfully they failed and it allowed her to let out a shaky sigh.

Upon observing the panel, she could see the highest was five. Ground level was hard to find, as none of the buttons read ‘E’ for ‘Erdgeschoss’ or zero. _‘G?’ ‘B1’ and ‘B2?’_ Judging by how these letters were below number one, Monika could guess one of them was bound to be for ground level. _But which one?_ She saw the ‘G’ was already lit, so it was for the person who was in here before her.

Monika forgot to check the other occupant in this tightly enclosed space, and only then she began to notice the tall shadow that masked her own. Another adult who she didn’t recognise. The insides of her mouth instantly dried but she had to look, turn around and face the stranger. 

First sight that came within was a hand. Slender, neatly maintained and a little bit smaller than her mother’s. Monika’s eyes trailed upward to capture the details, like the woman’s sporty attire and relaxed posture. Then the most remarkable characteristic; Monika had to blink several times to make herself believe that there was someone whose pigment resembled a ghost. Pale skin, ashy white hair and a pair of silver eyes that seemed lavender grey as they loomed over. She never saw someone like her up close, which made her think that if this woman was a fairy of some sorts. Of course they shouldn’t be real, but still. Monika could have believed if someone was to tell her that she was staring at the moon’s incarnate self. 

The woman had taken notice of the awestruck child, “Hello, ǝɹǝɥʇ.”

Monika merely stood still, clenching lips together to refrain from bawling her eyes out. Perhaps she could put her faith into this stranger who seemed mystifying and yet harmless, “I want to find my mum.”

“Find? Mum?” 

At first Monika had to think about what she heard. It sounded weirdly dragged out and slow, but this woman seemed to catch on. Breathing in deeply, she wanted to try again, “I want to call her. Do you know where a telephone is?”

“I? Where is telephone?” A frown set upon those fair brows. 

The realisation dawned upon Monika, the fact that her words were merely repeated bit by bit rather than helping to maintain a full conversation. Panic started to creep again, but Monika had to try, “Please. I don’t know where to go and I’m scared.” 

“You don’t know,” The woman mimicked the first bit of what Monika said, “Where to go. Fear. Fear?” 

“Mum,” _Yes, fear._ It was painfully becoming obvious that Monika was elsewhere far away from home, stranded in a place where no one was willing to make her feel safe, “Please. Please. I wanna go home.” 

The woman nodded and laid a hand on those shaking shoulders beneath her, “---Name?”

Monika couldn’t understand the first bit, “What?” 

“I’m Nienke,” The woman knelt down to set their eye levels together. She tapped on her own chest, “Nienke,” And then did the same on Monika’s chest, “Name?”

“Monika.” She was told to not tell people her name, but Monika couldn’t think anything else that sounded like a good option at this moment.

Nienke, however, seemed surprised at least. She was shaking her head, allowing those ash blonde strands to shimmer beneath the elevator like and stutter for a bit. She then let out a chuckle, “Oh my God, Moni? ---am Monika! I didn't know you are so shady.”

“Shady?” Monika turned around but the only shadow here were hers and Nienke’s, “What’s shady?”

“Yay, Monika. Shady.” This woman, who seemed a little delirious to Monika as of now, kept saying that she was somehow made out of shadow. The puzzling interaction came to halt when the same ding stopped the elevator in motion, and the door opened for them to walk out. 

“Phone? Can I have a phone now?” Monika felt the need to speak in a simple sentence at a slow pace, because it was the pace that Nienke was speaking her weirdly accented German. 

“A phone? ---want to have a phone? ---it isn’t mine.” Nienke took a glance for a second, “---the one of the questions.” She pointed at the far corner. There was a door away from the elevator, which bursted open to reveal a bunch of limbs flailing around as they smacked onto the floor. She recognised Elias and how his once neatly swept hair was drenched in sweat, the bearded grumpy man with his bloody nostrils and the lanky guy who laid on top of the other two like a bun on meatpiles.

“They’re here!” Alarm bells rung. Monika scurried behind Nienke for a refuge, but those three would certainly tower over both of them. 

“They are,” Nienke patted on those hands that clung around her waist, “---care not.”

The men finally found a way to untangle themselves, “Monika!” Elias was the first to jog towards, “Please, listen. We didn’t mean to scare you.”

When Monika tightened her hold, Nienke stopped Elias from approaching any further, “˙ʇǝlƃuᴉs ɐ ƃuᴉɹɐǝʍ ʎluo sᴉ lɹᴉƃ ɹooԀ ˙pᴉp noʎ ʇnq,” She clicked her tongue, “˙ooʇ uɐɯɹǝפ uᴉ pɹoʍ ʍǝu ɐ ǝɯ ʇɥƃnɐʇ ǝɥS Fear.”

“¿ǝɯ ǝsnɔxƎ” Behind his confused look, the other two men caught up. The skinny man shifted side to side, but what about the bloody-nosed grouchy man? He appeared far from being impressed.

Squinting at their demeanour, Nienke tapped to gain Monika’s attention, “Do you ----them ---to go away?”

It took a while for Monika to understand, but she became accustomed to Nienke’s odd German, “Yeah.” That seemed like the best choice for Monika’s weary mind.

“Okay,” The response gave a spark on those silvery eyes. With a deep breath and squared up shoulders, Nienke bellowed on top of her lungs, “AWAY, FEAR!” 

“Huh?”

Not a moment to let them be confused for a second. Nienke proceeded to slap all three of the men’s shoulders, “Away, fear! Away, FEAR! AWAY, FEAR!” The whole floor echoed and it was mesmerising for Monika to see how the seemingly shorter and weaker individual could fend off those who were physically better built. Never in her wildest dream that Monika thought she would see a moon fairy becoming the crazy goose-like entity, but everybody should know that geese aren’t to be meddled with, especially the ferocious kind.

* * *

After all had settled down, Elias and Marius finally found a way to explain the current situation to Monika (who refused to let go of Nienke at all cost.) Monika couldn’t believe at first, but after hearing her mother’s voice message through a strangely thin plastic tablet, Monika came to feel more at peace (little did she know the voice was actually her adult-self acting out as her own mother.) 

She came to realise that Marius was actually nice; he introduced her to a television channel called ‘YouTube’ to watch his all-time favourite show _Sendung mit der Maus_ (Show with the mouse.) He claimed that he never missed an episode, as it was the galore of small stories and science tidbits. She raised her eyebrow in question, but she was in on the idea of watching it, when hearing the word “science.” At one point, Marius offered to make Monika her own satellite, just like the one from the episode they watched together. She thought it would be one of those plastic containers and milk bottle lids, so it really made her eyes go wide when he showed her the aluminium sheets and variety of electric wires. It was a grand plan until a loud, shortish woman with brown hair came in and Marius hung his head low as if he was in trouble. The day was nearly ruined until Nienke came back to minimise the hazard by providing them with child-sized battery circuit boards. She said, “Elena didn’t mean to scare you. She knows what Marius is ‘capable’ of.”

Elias offered to make popcorn in the biggest pot they could find and asked, “Do you think we can overflow the entire kitchen?” Monika knew it would be a terrible idea, but Marius insisted, “It’s for science, Moni.” They ended up carrying the pot around the base to share, as it was impossible for two adults and a child to finish three litres worth of the snack. Dominic offered to put them in a small bag and sell them for three euros, to which Elias scolded him for being a rip-off master. And that’s how they found out what Dominic did to raise himself a ‘fund’ to buy motorbikes at the age of eleven. Other than the food ventures, Elias was happy to finally have met someone who matched his endless energy. If Monika and Elias weren’t around in the base, anybody could find them outside by the track field or obstacle course. 

Dominic was the hardest for Monika to feel accustomed to. He made fun of the show she watched with Marius and scoffed at how Elias wasn’t really doing her a favour by wrecking the kitchen. She flatout had to tell him, “You’re so boring,” which sent the other two men in a fit of laughter while the man himself kept his mouth open but didn’t (or couldn’t) say a thing. He then boasted about how his life had been the wildest and most exciting than anybody else’s. People were worried when the former spy and Hell’s Angel offered to narrate his gruesome biography, but Monika seemed readily engrossed. This was the moment where Dominic’s experience as the ‘cool’ uncle shined through, because he narrated in a way where the details were sedated with exaggerated actions and dialogues. He didn’t expect Monika to ask every minute about the specifications of ‘ultra supersonic 9000 mobile,’ so in the end they went to his garage to see the Harley Davidson. When she also asked, “Does the Rogue have friends?” To which the Rogue himself replied, “Yes. In fact, he finds three. The Flash Dash, Magpie and the super Brainiac. The thing is that Brainiac is under a bad curse so the Rogue and the others are looking after her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iana: ˙ʇǝlƃuᴉs ɐ ƃuᴉɹɐǝʍ ʎluo sᴉ lɹᴉƃ ɹooԀ ˙pᴉp noʎ ʇnq = But you did. Poor girl is only wearing a singlet.  
> Iana: ˙ooʇ uɐɯɹǝפ uᴉ pɹoʍ ʍǝu ɐ ǝɯ ʇɥƃnɐʇ ǝɥS = She taught me a new word in German too. _Angst_ (Fear.)  
> Blitz: ¿ǝɯ ǝsnɔxƎ = Excuse me?
> 
> -
> 
> I've received massive helps from a good friend Dagoth-Menthol, a native speaker, for German as a language. They also suggested to have Iana as the surprise elevator guest, and how Dutch and German have similarities. Child!IQ (Monika) and Iana trying to converse through similar and yet different language barrier? The hilarity it would ensue sounded delicious. Also the inverted words are English to Monika's ears. I also learned about the 'Sendung mit der Maus' (Show with the mouse) from Dagoth and how so in-character for Jäger to have watched it as a child. Thank you so so much, Dagoth-Menthol! I give fullest credit of the ideas and Jäger headcanon to them.
> 
> We found it crazy funny that 'Schattig' in German means shady, while the same word in Dutch means cute. So Iana was calling Monika cute, but Monika understood it as, ‘Is this woman calling me?? Shady??? Like shadow shady??’


End file.
